happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ale to Date
Episode Description After Flippy asked Flaky on a date in Re-Wedded, Ale and some other Flippy lovers are out to try and ruin it. Starring Roles *Flippy *Flaky Featuring Roles *Ale *Ziggles *Muddles *Sky Appearances *The Mole *Mime *Posy and Negy *Yin and Yang *Petunia *Nutty *Candy Plot Flaky is seen waiting outside a fancy restaurant, looking for Flippy. She then sees him rushing towards her, holding a bouquet of flowers. Flaky thanks him and they walk inside. A bush shakes and Ale pops from inside, grinning evilly. She was about to enter when she bumps into Sky. Sky explains that she heard about Flippy and Flaky's date. She also tells Ale about her secret crush for Flippy and her hatred for Flaky, so she is going to ruin the date. Just then, Muddles and Ziggles come up and tell them about how they will ruin the date. Ziggles shrugs and says that Flippy is just her friend, it's just she hates Flaky really much. Muddles says that Flaky stole Flippy from her when they crashed on an island (in Desert Dessert). Ale starts thinking of a plan while the others watch her. Then Ale grins and tells the girls. Inside the restaurant, Petunia gives Flippy and Flaky their orders and leaves. Once behind the walls, 'Petunia' removes her head, revealing Ale in a costume. She walks towards the real Petunia, who was tied up and had her mouth taped. Ale pulls out her knife and grins evilly. Petunia tries to scream and plead as Ale brings the knife closer and closer, but to no avail. Seconds later, Ale leaves, covered in blood. She tells the others that Flippy and Flaky are about to leave to the park, so they have to get there and set up the trap. Later, Flippy and Flaky arrive at a park. Muddles is seen up on a tree. She is holding a thick string that is hanging over a branch from above. She places a bar of chocolate on the net below and waits. When she feels two people caught in the net, she'll quickly pull the string. But when she has the net in front of her, she sees Nutty and Candy fighting for the chocolate bar. When Muddles notices Flippy and Flaky about to walk under her, she quickly lets go of the string, making the net, with Nutty and Candy inside, fall. But Flippy and Flaky have walked past them just as the candy lovers hit the ground, killing them. Ziggles and Sky make the exact same kind of trap as Muddles, except they didn't put any bait on the net. Two people get trapped inside and Ziggles pulls the string, only for her and Sky to see The Mole and Mime inside. Ziggles apologizes and lowers the string slowly. Just then, a small squirrel comes towards them and squeaks. Sky sees it and pats its head. But the squirrel angrily hisses, frightening her and Ziggles, making Ziggles release the string and causing The Mole and Mime to splatter on the ground. Flippy sees the blood and flips out. Flaky notices him and runs off to hide. Flippy climbs up the tree where Muddles was. Muddles screams upon seeing Flippy with bright yellow eyes. Flippy pulls out a grenade and stuffs it down Muddles' throat, choking her and explodes to death. Evil Flippy then activates the grenade. He jumps down the tree just as Muddles explodes. Evil Flippy then climbs up the tree with Ziggles and Sky on it. Sky makes a sad face to turn Flippy back to normal, but to no avail. Evil Flippy grasps some rope, ties it around both their necks, and pulls it until Ziggles and Sky are strangled to death. Evil Flippy then jumps down the tree and lands on Ale, crushing her. He sees and pulls Flaky out of her hiding place. Flaky shrieks, thinking she's going to die but instead Evil Flippy kisses her fully on the lips. Her eyes widen before Evil Flippy releases her, making her fall on the ground. He leaves the park as Flaky smiles placing both her hands over her chest and faints, thinking her heart stops beating. Moral "Make love, not war". Deaths *Petunia is killed by Ale''' (off-screen).''' *Nutty, Candy, Mime, and The Mole splatter on the ground. *Muddles is choked by the grenade, then explodes. *Ziggles and Sky were strangled to death. *Ale is crushed when Flippy lands on her. *Flaky might have died of a heart attack. (unsure) Trivia *Posy, Yang, Yin, and Negy were seen on a double date when Ale was crushed by Flippy. *Ziggles and Sky's death is similar to Josh and Stacy's death in Hearts to You. *Evil Flippy may have a crush on Flaky in this episode. *Trixie and Nippy were originally going to appear in this episode but were removed for unknown reasons. *The moral is the same as both episodes Hearts to You and Roses are Red, Violence is Due. *It is unknown why Ale uses a Petunia suit and kills the real Petunia, as it had no impact on the plan, when one thinks it. It is possible Ale killed Petunia simply for her own enjoyment. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images